Before You Were Mine
by RainandFire7
Summary: Lauren and Four are dating and Tris comes along. Lauren becomes jealous of Tris's and Four's growing friendship. Lauren has to do something to make sure Tris gets out of the way... for good. (Eventual FourTris though) Takes places right after the Choosing Ceremony. No war... not sure yet. Also, this my first fanfic and it may be really bad, but thats what reviews are for right? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, its Lauren+ Four and Tris comes along. No war, just Dauntless initiation and eventual FourTris in the end.**

**This takes place after the Choosing Ceremony in Divergent.**

**so this my first fanfic. the idea for this just popped out of nowhere. but yea, may be the crappiest story ever but, leave reviews and enjoy~  
_**

**TRIS POV.**

The minute I step off the net, I hear Christina scream as she falls down after me. I look into the crowd of Dauntless and see my hand attached to the one of the young man who pulled me out of the net. A girl stands next to him, her eyes scanning the crowd of initiates in front of her. Then her eyes flicker to my hand in the one of the young man. She frowns and he lets go. He speaks in a quiet but powerful voice, "Welcome to Dauntless, I'm Four and this is Lauren. We will be your instructors for the next few weeks of intitation."

Christina interrupts, "Four? Like the number?"

He stares at her and replies, "Yes, now, transfers, come with me. Dauntless-borns, go with Lauren."

The Dauntless-born walk off with Lauren leading them. Before she turns around the corner, she winks at Four and then they are gone.

Four gives us a tour of the place, showing us the Pit, the chasm, the dorms, and the cafeteria.

Dinner begins just as we walk in and I sit down with Christina and a few other transfers. Four sits across from us just as a man not much older than him walks in.

"That's Eric," he says quietly, "He's the leader of Dauntless."

Eric's eyes flick towards Four and they glimmer with hate. He takes his food and disappears. Lauren and her group of initiates walk in, sitting at the table next to us.

Lauren plops herself down next to Four and some of the Dauntless born sit with us. A tall boy sits next to Christina and flashes a smile at us. He introduces himself as Uriah.

Dinner is a very social event, including a small food war and arm wrestling to prove the strongest.

My eyes droop down and I lean down on the table until Four takes us to the dormitory.

I find a bunk and sleep immediately, tired from the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I collaborated with my friend nina and she doesnt have a fanfic account so some of the credit goes to her. Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**ALSO. SHOULD URIAH LIKE TRIS? send me a review saying yes or no. or pm. or i might make a poll.. i need to figure that out first..**

**Chapter Two:**

I wake up early and scan the room. Everyone else is sound asleep, particularly Al, who's snoring and keeps rolling around his bed. I quickly lower my eyes; old habits die hard.

I put on a grey jacket and go for a walk; there isn't much to do, considering everyone else is asleep. After circling the building, I jog back to the chasm and listened to the steady roar of water.

"You know, if you're depressed, jumping off the chasm isn't the best idea." It was Four.

I raise one eyebrow and turn around. "What are you doing up so early?"

Four stretched his arms up, I caught myself staring at his muscles as he stretched. I bit my lip.

"Morning run," he said casually. His eyes didn't quite meet mine.

"And?" I prompt. He looks surprised. "You're hiding something," I say bluntly. He laughs and looks me in the eye this time.

"It's hard to sleep sometimes." I nod with understanding and continue to stare. After a short silence, he clears his throat.

"How's, um, training initiates?" I bite my lip again. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well, it appears that one of them is suicidal," he jokes.

I roll my eyes at him, clearly not amused.

He smiles at me, and then suddenly turns serious. "But just to be on the safe side, you're not actually depressed are you?"

I actually smile and shake my head.

"So, Tris, why'd you choose Dauntless over Abnegation?"

"Well...Abnegation wasn't really fit for me."

"Oh?" His eyes twinkle mischievously. "What makes you sure Dauntless is?"

"Because I'm selfish." I say. I don't hesitate. "I'm selfish. And I'm brave."

"Really?" His eyes hold a mad glint. "I bet you that you can't hold onto the railing of the chasm for 3 minutes straight."

I study him for a few seconds before breaking out into a wide grin. "Bring it on." I walk to the railing and swing my leg over it. I put my other leg over the railing and soon, I'm standing a little too close to the chasm. Taking a deep breath to steady my fast beating heart, I level my eyes with Four's. He has a smirk on his face but I can see the worry in his eyes. I lower myself slowly, until I'm hanging onto nothing but the railing, without solid ground beneath my feet.

Closing my eyes, my heartbeat begins to slow down and I concentrate on the water below me. One careless twitch of my fingers will send me down into the stormy waters. I take in two deep breaths and hang on for what seems to be the longest three minutes in history.

"A minute left." Four's quiet voice startles me.

My eyes fly open and my hand almost slips. I mutter something incomprehensible.

For a long time, I stare at Four, taking in the features of his face. His eyes are a deep, dark blue and for some reason that calms me down. He stares into the distance and into the water. Then his eyes flicker down to me and he says, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Alright, you can come up now." He frowns, since he just lost a bet.

I smirk and swing myself up, placing my feet on the edge of the chasm and boosting the rest of my body up. Just as I'm about to swing a leg over the railing, my other foot slips and I scream, lunging to clasp onto something solid. Four grabs my arm just before I can fall and pulls me over the railing and onto solid ground. I breathe slowly and shudder. He holds me tightly and I suddenly feel exhausted.

"Are you-" Four is cut off by a shout in the distance.

"FOUR!" Lauren's yell echoes across the chasm and we both turn. I can see her waving her arms wildly. She comes running towards us, a boy at her side.

Four steps away from me and smiles at her. Lauren slows down her run but nearly slams into his body. He picks her up and swings her in a half circle. "Whoa there Lauren," he grins, "Slow down."

Lauren giggles and I stand there awkwardly. Something inside me feels strange. My chest tightens and my face colors a little. Whoa, Tris, I tell myself, Calm down, what's wrong with you? I sit down and relax until I notice the boy that followed Lauren is next to me.

"Hey," he smiles and offers me his hand. "I'm Uriah." I take his hand and let him pull me up.

I study him. "Dauntless born?" I ask.

"Yep." He flashes a set of perfect, white teeth.

Lauren and Four walk towards us, holding hands. Again, that strange feeling comes back. I frown at myself. "I didn't know you two were a couple," my voice sounds slightly higher pitched than usual. My stomach clenches as she leans up to kiss his cheek.

Lauren catches the sight of my hand entwined in Uriah's. She nudges Four. "Hey, our initiates could date if they don't get cut." She smiles teasingly at Uriah and I. Uriah looks quickly away, but I can see the trace of a blush on his cheekbones. Four just stares at us, something like confusion in his eyes. I drop my hand from Uriah's and I smile at Lauren and say, "We just met." I hear Uriah's chuckle and I think to myself, he wouldn't be such a bad person to be friends with. Lauren just shrugs and the four of us go in for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I collaborated with my friend nina and she doesnt have a fanfic account. She writes the story with me and edits what I write and she wants me to say shes fabulous._. . Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**also: characters are veronica roths ideas are mine and some parts may be based of divergent**

**and**

**this chapter may not be as good since i did it in a rush and i couldnt think of an idea but leave a review and ill try to make the next chap better. **

**-Ali**

Chapter Three:

The cafeteria is packed with people eating. I grab a tray and some food and I search for Christina, who is in the corner with two other transfers, Will and Al. I sit down next to Will and attack my muffin. The excitement from the morning has worn off, leaving me tired and famished. By the time I've finished, Four comes over to our table and announces, "Transfers, today is your first day of training. Follow me." We all get up, and follow him out the door. As we leave, I catch a glimpse of Lauren waving goodbye to him. I scowl and Christina notices. "Something wrong?" she asks. I shake my head, and look forward. She rolls her eyes and tells me, "You know I can tell when you lie. I wasn't brought up in Candor for nothing." Before she can ask anymore questions, our group enters the training room.

We stand in a line and a gun is passed to each of us. A target stands in front of each initiate across the room. I can see Eric lurking in the shadows and observing as Four demonstrates shooting a gun.

A large boy, Peter, I think, yawns and asks, "What does shooting a gun have to do with bravery?"

Four flips his gun and presses to Peter's forehead and we all hear the click of the bullet. "Wake. Up." He snaps, "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Peter straightens up and his face colors. Then Four turns to the target, raises the gun and fires. It hits the bullet dead center.

He turns back to us and blows steam away from the gun. He looks each of us in the eyes and says, "Today, you're gonna learn how to shoot a gun."

Lunchtime comes and we file into the lunchroom. Christina complains to me, "Ugh. That was the worst thing ever. I mean, I couldn't even hit the center, only a few shots and even then it was barely on target." She rubs the sore tendons in her wrists and makes a face. I grin, although I actually enjoyed shooting. For some reason, it calms me down. Just focusing on the target and breathing takes me away into my own world where I can completely ignore everyone else.

"Oh come on, you weren't that bad," I reply.

She sighs. "Okay, maybe not. But I saw you shooting. You completely demolished the head off of that target." She looks at me, but her eyes don't hold a trace of envy. More like, admiration. I shrug, and we both grab our food, walking to the corner of the room. Uriah waves at me and joins us at our table. A girl follows him and they sit across from us.

"Oh, Tris, Marlene. Marlene, Tris." I nod at her and she smiles. Will and Al join us and I introduce him. I dig into my lunch, starving from practice.

"Mind if we join?" I look up and choke. Christina frowns at me and whacks me across the back. Four and Lauren are standing there, each holding a tray and their hands are intertwined. "Yah, go right ahead." Marlene slides over and they sit. I look down, a nervous fluttery feeling in my stomach. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore. Half of me feels like throwing up all over the table and the other half wants me to run away. I ignore them both and instead look down at my tray, picking at peas. I shrink down as small as I can and let the cheerful banter flow around me. I stare at the wall behind Four and try not to let my eyes wander to his face. I don't realize how hard I'm concentrating on the wall until I realize Lauren is talking to me. I snap back to reality.

"Huh?" Lauren repeats herself. "I asked how training was."

"Oh, erm..." I don't know how to respond. Four suddenly cuts in and smiles at me. "She's doing an excellent job."

Christina cuts in and eagerly asks, "How about me?"

Four turns to her and says, "You need to focus on the target and steady your arms more."

Soon, Will and Al are asking for his opinion and I return to staring at the wall.

* * * * * *Page Break~* * * * * *

After lunch, we learn how to fight. The room is slightly bigger and punching bags hang from the ceiling. Four tells us we need to learn to fight since we'll be fighting each other tomorrow for our rankings. I stare at him blankly, since I think he's kidding. I have no chance against someone like Peter. He's easily twice my size and stronger.

Four tells everyone to stand next to a punching bag and practice hitting. I punch the bag but it hardly moves. I keep trying and I have no luck with it. Frustrated, I kick it and it moves just an inch. The room is filled with the sound of skin hitting fabric. I tense up, sensing that someone is behind me. Four's quiet voice reaches my ears.

"You don't have much muscle," he says, "Which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them." He puts his hand on my stomach, his fingers seem to burn through the fabric of my shirt. "Never forget to keep tension here." He walks away and I stare after him for a second. I turn back to my bag and try again, this time using my knees and bag moves in the way I want it to and I hit it once more, just to be sure I can. It swings back and forth and stops. He's right. I smile to myself and focus on the bag.

* * * * * *Page Break~* * * * * *

At dinner, I meet more Dauntless borns, thanks to Uriah. Zeke, his brother, Lynn, another initiate, and Shauna, Lynn's older sister. We all sit at a table and Zeke teases Uriah, "So, little brother, I see you've found a girlfriend already." I look up, startled and flush deeply. I can also see Uriah turning a brilliant shade of pink. He says, "Why don't you go ahead and ask out Shauna?" Zeke grins devilishly.

"HEY SHAUNA!" She turns around from chatting Lynn and says, "What?"

"Wanna go out?" he grins, shameless.

She grins at him. "Sure."

At this point, both Uriah and me are laughing.

"Wait what?" Zeke looks stunned.

"You heard me." Shauna winks at him and turns back to Lynn.

Zeke faces us, grinning from ear to ear but completely red in the face. "Ok, I guess I should thank you then, Uriah." Uriah rolls his eyes and I grin.

Across the room, I see Four get up from Lauren and walk into the hall.

I get up. "I'll be right back," I tell Zeke and Uriah, who are starting to arm wrestle. As I exit the cafeteria, I can see Four walking down the hall. I take two large steps, nearly crashing into him. He turns around and looks at me. His eyes are as blue as always, and right now they're focused directly on me. I blush a bit.

"Tris? Did you need something?" I bite the inside of my cheek, my mind suddenly blank. "Oh, erm.." Why had I come out here in the first place? I ask myself. "Erm.. I just wanted to thank you for your help today. With the punching bags." I shift awkwardly from foot to foot as he stares at me.

"It's fine," He says. "If there's nothing else, I have to go somewhere." He looks over his shoulder.

"Oh. Sure. Yea, no problem."

"Alright, bye." I watch his retreating figure and slump against the wall.

Why couldn't I think of anything decent to say? A cough from the shadows startles me. I whip my head around to find Christina there. She smiles at me, giving me the I-know-something-that-you-don't look.

"What?" I say.

"You like him." She smirks.

"What? N-No I don't." I bite down hard on the inside of my cheek.

"Pfft. You always bite down on your cheek when you lie."

I stop biting my cheek and stand very still.

Christina shakes her head at me, grinning. "Trissssss." I sigh.

"Yes?"

"Is there any chance at all that you like Four?" she singsongs. I immediately flush a deep red.

She grins widely. "I KNEW IT!"

"SHUTUP!" I cup my hand around her mouth and frantically look around for anyone that may be listening. I release my hand and grab her by the arm instead, dragging her into the bathroom. I lock the door and turn around to face her. She leans against the wall, arms crossed, smiling way too big.

"Fine, I might like him." I look down at the floor, absentmindedly tracing a tile pattern with my foot. "Except... he's with Lauren." I choke out this last part, my throat clenching and heart beating so hard it hurts.

Christina sighs and comes over to me and envelops me in a hug. "Tris, even if he's dating Lauren, it doesn't mean that you don't have a chance. I mean, you're probably the only other girl he talks to besides his friends."

At these words, I look up. Christina's words have given me hope.

"You think so?"

She grins again. "C'mon, let's go after your prince charming."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I collaborated with my friend wonderful nina and we both wrote the story and she also edits what I write. Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**also: characters are veronica roths ideas are mine and some parts may be based of divergent**

**-Ali**

**Chapter Four (ahaha get it? lol now continue reading)**:

After Christina dragged me out of the bathroom, we went back to our dorms and I explained everything. How I felt about Four, how it started, everything. We stayed there for a while afterwards, and when it was time for curfew we both went to bed.

The next morning, Christina decides to wake me up with a bucket of ice water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream. I bolt up and glare at Christina's smug face. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Tris, don't be so dramatic. Now get dressed. We're going somewhere special." I groan, knowing she was planning something I wasn't going to like. I get up and dress in a pair of dark jeans that is a tad too big for me and a comfortable t-shirt. Christina looks me up and down when I step out. She sighs and wrinkles her nose. "Don't you have anything a bit more... nicer looking?"

I frown and look down at my outfit. "Why? What's wrong with this? It's comfortable and it fits."

Christina rolls her eyes and grabs me by the arm. "Even more of a reason why we're going shopping. " I gape.

"C'mon, do you think Four is gonna fall for you in this?" she gestures.

I groan as she drags me to the Pit. I sulk and sit down as Christina hits every store, trying to find something for me to wear. She runs around and comes back with at least 10 different outfits and 4 pairs of shoes. She shoves the clothing in my arms and pushes me into a dressing room.

"Do I have to do this?" I yell.

"Do you want your prince charming?" I can imagine she's grinning.

I sigh and give in, bracing myself. I stare at each of the outfits, noticing the shimmering silks and denim. I never actually had nice clothes in Abnegation. Mostly gray t-shirts and loose jeans. Staring at these now make me feel...almost overwhelmed...

I put on the first dress, which is a green strapless that is supposed to curve around my figure. Lucky me, it's two sizes too big and seems to sag on my body. The second isn't much better, and although it fits, it's too...revealing. After a dozen more of these hit-and-misses, and hours more of Christina going back and forth to return the dresses she just bought, we finally agree on three outfits that I can pull off. One of them is a sleeveless black, grey, and white dress that goes up to mid-thigh. Another is a deep blue strapless, the same color as his eyes and it's cross-stitched with bone-white buttons. Both of them are covered in a black, curling, sweeping design that leaves me constantly staring at them. We also bought a black cami and dark skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots, and two pairs of high heels for the other dresses. I have to admit that the last outfit is pretty killer.

Around midday we head back to the dining hall and I'm dressed back in a grey sweatshirt and loose jeans. But before I can walk through the doors, Christina yanks me into the bathroom and forces an outfit on me. I scowl at her and turn to the mirror to look at my reflection. Staring back at me is a girl blond hair cascading down one shoulder. She wears a deep blue dress that fits perfectly and clings in all the right places. My eyes widen as I see myself. Wow. Christina has actually succeeded in making me look nice without making me uncomfortable. Christina looks at me critically.

"What do you think?" I ask. I can't keep my eyes off of the reflection in the mirror.

Christina grins and says, "I think you look perfect."

This can't be me. This girl who wears dresses the color of eyes of the guy she likes. I wrinkle my nose a bit, knowing the outfit isn't quite complete.

She walks me back to the dining hall, but right before we exit, I take out the pair of black combat boots from the shopping bag Christina's holding. I pull them on, smiling devilishly.

"Alright, let's go," I say.

As we both grab our lunch, I notice a few guys staring at me. I look away, smiling a bit to myself. Christina grins, elbowing me lightly in the ribs. I smile back, silently thanking her.

When we finally get to our table, Uriah and Lynn are already there and chatting.

"Yeah, I totally agr-agree..." Uriah looks up, flushing a pink color as I walk over and sit next to him. His mouth is slightly open.

"Hey, guys," I greet. There's a chorus of hey's, but Uriah's still staring at me.

Lynn looks between the two of us, and I can see her smirking as she leans over to whisper to Christina, no doubt about what just happened. I quickly look down, willing my cheeks to stop burning.

I don't notice what I'm eating, I just stab a piece of meat and chew. My heart pounds and flutters in my chest. I breathe slowly, trying to calm down. Uriah starts talking with me, trying to smooth over our little moment. I smile, doing the same. I feel fine until someone slides into the seat across from me.

It's Four.

*** * * * *PAGE BREAK :D* * * * * * ***

**sorry that i had to split this into two parts. I had a lot of hw and my parents lecture me on using the computer so :/ dont have a lot of time. i promise ill upload part two tmrw though :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so I collaborated with my ****wonderful ****friend nina and we both wrote the story and she also edits what I write. Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**also: characters are veronica roths ideas are mine and some parts may be based of divergent**

**-Ali**

Chapter Four: Part 2

"Hey," Four says, picking up his hamburger. "Nice outfit." His gaze lingers a second too long, I blush and look down at my plate.

"So, did you hear?"

"Huh?" I look back up at him.

"Zeke's having a party at his place this Friday."

"Oh.. erm.. That's cool." Was he asking me out? My heart flutters. I can see Christina trying not to squeal.

"Hey, guys, I just realized that I have an appointment at...um," she starts.

"Oh, YEAH!" Lynn catches on. "We're getting new tattoos today." She elbows Uriah, who suddenly looks like he could puke. Was he jealous? My eyes light up on his. He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Yeah...let's go," he says weakly, and leaves with Christina and some reason, my heart drops as I stare after them.

Four chews his hamburger and opens his mouth again to speak. "So.. I was just wondering if you wanted to -" His words are cut off by Lauren, who sits down with a curious look on her face. "Wanted to what?"

Christina pops out of nowhere, scaring me half to death. She interrupts. "Oh, nothing, Four here just told us about Zeke's party on Friday. And, yea, me and Tris will definitely go, won't we Tris?"

"What are you doing here?" I whisper fiercely. "I thought you were going to get tattoos!" She waves her hand. "You know that was utter bullshit."

I look at her, fearful of what she was planning. I nod, unable to speak. Lauren looks at me suspiciously and she shrugs. "You done?" She asks Four. He pops the last bit of his hamburger in his mouth and gets up. Lauren links her arm through his and she waves at me as they walk out the door. I look down at my food, unable to eat. Christina gets up and I follow her back to the dorms.

As soon as she goes through the door, she goes to her bunk and throws all of her clothes on the bed, looking for something.

"Christina..." I ask. She doesn't respond. "Christina! What are you doing?" She turns around. "I'm looking for an outfit for you to wear on Friday."

WHAT.

I was torn between screaming at her and wanting to punch her in the face.

"I never even agreed to going!" I nearly shout. She raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, of course but we both know you're going regardless if you want to or not." I put my arms out, exasperated. "CHRISTI-"

She cuts me off. "Come on, Tris. This is the perfect chance for you to get Four to notice you. I'll even distract Lauren so you can have a chance to talk to him. You won't have to worry about a single thing." She returns to her rummaging and I glare at her back.

While her back is still turned, I slip out the door.

**Hey guys, so I wont have a lot of time over weekend to update this. But ill update A LOT on monday. **

**Until next time then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I collaborated with my ****wonderful ****friend nina and we both wrote the story and she also edits what I write. Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**also: characters are veronica roths ideas are mine and some parts may be based of divergent**

**-Ali**

**Chapter Five:**

I exit the building, bracing myself against the fierce wind. But for some reason, I don't mind it. My hair whips across my face, and I sit down on the pavement, thinking.

Even if I do go to the party, will I really want to? Four's going to be there. But he's sure to bring Lauren. I don't even know if I can bare the sight of the two of them for an entire evening. Yes, I like him. I really like him. Do I want to break that up, though? I picked Dauntless, but the Abnegation part of me-the selfless part- will never die inside.

And there's still the question about Uriah. Am I selfish enough to like two boys?

Do I even like him?

It's been barely ten minutes when Christina comes outside, noticing I'm gone.

"TRIS!" she looks about ready to yell at me, but for some reason, she stops. "What's wrong?"

I look up at her eyes. Something in my expression must have given me away, because she stoops down and sits next to me.

"You're thinking...that you don't want to go to the party." I look at her curiously, wondering how she can do that. Read me so accurately. At my questioning look, she shrugs. "Candor." I nod.

"I actually don't know if I wanna go." I look up, staring at the oncoming train in the distance. "You know...how growing up in a faction-that the former home you used to live in-you know how you're never really gonna forget that you were once apart of that? You can work yourself to the bone being in Dauntless and yet, you're never really going to be fully Dauntless because there's always gonna be that one tidbit inside of you that's still apart of Candor." I look her directly in the eye. "You know that feeling?" She nods.

"Yeah, I get it." I take in a deep breath.

"Because right now, I'm just thinking- training and fighting and competing and shopping and doing everything else here- it's amazing. Meeting Four was amazing. And so was meeting Uriah. But I don't even think I deserve to be liking them. I don't even know if I really, truly like them. And if I don't even know how I feel about that, then why should I be the selfish person to break up Four and Lauren?" I look down, but I can feel Christina's gaze on me. "No matter how much I want them, the Abnegation inside of me is just saying...No. I can't do this." My vision blurs. "And now...thinking about all of this...makes me feel like I don't even deserve to go to the party." I pull both knees up, placing my chin on top and folding my arms around myself.

"Tris." I can see her turning her entire body towards me. "Tris, of course you'll always have that inner Abnegation inside of you. Like how I have that inner Candor inside of me. But you know what? Now both of us are Dauntless. And being in Dauntless means facing your fears and being brave. If you like Four, or even Uriah, you have to step up and be that person who isn't afraid to do things for herself. Be selfish." She grabs my left arm, hooking it into hers. She smiles, but it's not a goofy smile. It's one of determination. "Be brave."

Somehow, Christina can always fill me with hope.

I look into her eyes, and I can see the inner Dauntless in her, as well as Candor.

I wipe my eyes.

"Alright..." I also set my eyes, determined. I stand up. "Let's go to the party."

**This chapter is _ehh_ I wasnt really sure about this, but chapter six is going to get interesting ;)**

**Ill upload chap six later today. **


	7. Chapter 7

** I collaborated with my ****wonderful ****friend nina and we both wrote the story and she also edits what I write. Enjoy and leave reviews~**

**also: characters are veronica roths ideas are mine and some parts may be based of divergent**

**Chapter Six:**

Friday comes and the dorms are in chaos, full of people getting ready for Zeke's party.

Christina finds me sulking around the hallways and drags me to the dorm, where I sit on the bed while she pulls out clothes from both of our closets.

"Ooh, how do ya like this?" She holds up a red strapless mini dress. I stare at her in horror, trying to imagine myself going to the party in something so...revealing.

"Uh...maybe something a little less..." I start.

"Slutty?" I nod. "I agree."

She throws it back into her closet, leaving me wondering where she even bought that dress. "Okay, well, since we're getting nowhere, let's start on my outfit."

After a few minutes of rummaging, she pulls out a white, ruffled tube top and hot pink shorts. She holds it out proudly in front of her. I wrinkle my nose. "Em...keep the top, kill the shorts. Maybe jeans? And I'd add a jacket to the top, too." She nods in approval and pulls out a pair of ultra skinny jeans, along with her black leather jacket. She sets it on the bed.

"And for you..." she goes back into my closet. "Why is everything you own in grey?" I can see her going deeper into the closet, searching for something that I can actually wear to the party. I shrug, playing with the frills on the white tube top. "Abnegation."

"OH! Found it." she holds out the deep blue dress that we bought from the mall. I stand up, moving closer to it and I finger the black lace that covers the skirt. My eyes travels from the violet-blue daisies covering the black waistband to the rest of the dress that's covered in a simple black lace design. "Yeah...I like this," I breathe. I stare at it for a few seconds longer before Christina starts looking at me funny. I clear my throat.

"Okay, I'll change and I'll meet you outside in half an hour," I say. She nods, and then grins her devilish grin.

"This party is gonna be fun."

The two of us enter Zeke's place with music blaring at us from the speakers. There are about at least thirty Dauntless milling around the apartment. In the middle of the room is a dance floor and to the left is the kitchen, where the snacks are. I unconsciously tug at one of my black lace gloves. I had borrowed them from Lynn earlier when I was done changing into the dress; she had also lent me a pair of sheer black leggings. I walked out wearing the dress, my usual black combat boots, the gloves, and the leggings. Of course, Christina was prepared to do me over by sprinkling fine glitter onto the left side of my face and doing my eyes in black eye makeup. At least she let me put my hair up in a braided bun, but she insisted on pulling out a few strands to complete the look. I'm also wearing bright red lipstick.

Underneath all of this, I actually feel confident for the first time in what I'm wearing. Of course, Christina also looks amazing in her outfit; she also added red makeup to her eyes to contrast the white top.

"C'mon!" she says excitedly. She half tugs me across the room, and we both greet a couple of people that we know. The rest are strangers. She leads me through the middle of the room to the kitchen, where the drinks are.

"Heyyyy, ya made it!" Will shouts. Christina turns around, he's only a couple of feet away from us. And the tiniest bit drunk.

"Hey, Will," I smile. He's hunched over a bit and I can smell the faintest trace of alcohol in his breath.

"Hey." Is Christina blushing?

"The two of you look great." She blushes even more fiercely. "Um, do you guys wanna dance?"

"Sure!" she squeaks in a voice that's a couple octaves higher than usual. I grin. She swats my elbow.

"Cool." He leads us to the dance floor, pushing past a crowd of people and leading us to the center. Amid the twenty other bodies on the dance floor, I can feel my body move. Pressed against everyone else, it's almost as if we're an entire, pulsing, being. I lose myself in the music, putting my hands up in the air. I close my eyes, feeling the rhythm.

All of a sudden, someone taps my shoulder. My eyes shoot open. Christina and Will aren't next to me. Probably alone in some desolate corner. I smile before turning around and my heart beats excitedly, hoping its him..

It's not Four.

It's Uriah.

My heart drops into my stomach.

He smiles down at me. I can see his eyes are bright and alive, but his cheeks are completely flushed.

"So, what do you think of Zeke's party so far?" He shouts.

I shrug, yelling over the loud music. "I just got here. By the way, where's Zeke?" Four's probably with him.

Uriah shouts back, "Don't' know, he's late for his own party. " I grin.

Suddenly, a slow song comes on.

"Would you...um, like to dance?" he asks. I go stiff all over, then I relax.

What's the worst that could happen?

I put my arms around his neck and he puts his around my waist. He's looking down at me but I don't notice.

Over his shoulder, I can see Marlene in a sequined black dress glaring at me sourly. Her arms are folded across her chest. Does she like Uriah? I think.

I force myself not to think about it, relaxing into Uriah's arms. I close my eyes, letting the music wash over me. Christina and Will waltz by, staring at me in Uriah's arms. I smile at them and find the world turning upside down as Uriah dips me towards the floor. I come back up and grin at him.

As we waltz past the door, I finally see them Four. But my heart drops to my stomach as I notice his date.

Lauren.

She grabs his hand and leads him to the dance floor, where they begin to dance. I can see his arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder. I look away.

Did he even notice me? I got all dressed up, but what for? He only has eyes for Lauren. I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach.

I can't breathe.

As the song ends, I thank Uriah and walk numbly into the kitchen. Someone grabs me by the arm and turns me around. It's Marlene.

"Tris, do you like Uriah?" she says abruptly. I shake my head, looking down at my boots.

Her expression is fierce, but underneath I can see something broken. Her eyes are rimmed with red and her lips are trembling. Was she crying?

"Well do you know he likes you?"

I look up at her. She sighs.

"Well, do you know how much it hurts to watch someone you like be with someone else?" My throat tightens and I think of Four. I look at Marlene.

"You like Uriah."

She looks at me and I stare back.

"Marlene, I had no idea. But you know...you don't have to worry because I don't like Uriah." She continues staring at me. "He's just a close friend."

There's a silence before she slowly starts to nod.

"Thank you." She hugs me close.

"Thank you, Tris."

She walks away.

I hear a light cough in the doorway. It's Four, grinning at me smugly.

Oh crap.**  
**

** Pretty long chapter... Tell me what you think ;)**

**Until next time then**

**~Ali**


	8. Chapter 8

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. sorry this is the edited version **

**Chapter Seven:**

"How long have you been there?" I frown.

How long was he listening?

He smirks at me. "Long enough." I groan and I sit down. Four leans against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Shouldn't you be with Lauren?" I ask. The humor drains away from his eyes and something replaces it. Confusion? He certainly does look like something is bugging him. He pulls out a chair and sits down with me. "Lauren is busy...she's off doing something." I raise an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes.

"Well, how about you and Uriah?" I blush and my hand itches to slap the smirk off his face.

"I don't like Uriah."

"Oh, is that so?" He smiles smugly.

I shake my head, feeling the teeniest bit guilty.

"Then..." He walks forward. "Who do you like?" He smiles devilishly.

"No one." I look away from his eyes.

"You're a terrible liar. No wonder you didn't pick Candor." He snorts.

I scowl. "Why do you care, anyways?"

The mischief in his eyes disappear.

"Because I do."

Suddenly, I'm mad.

"Well you don't have to. In fact, don't." I glare at him, crossing my arms against my chest. I look at him, really look at him for once. All of a sudden, it feels like my entire body is burning, burning like the fire in my soul. I stand up, walking towards Four until we're barely a foot away from each other. I look up at him, stare at his eyes, and I can feel tears gathering in my eyes. I open my mouth, letting a torrent of words come out. For once, I know what it feels like to be raw. Raw with anger, with sadness, with pain.

"Even if I do tell you, it won't matter. It won't ever matter because the guy I like likes someone else, and when he says no it'll crush me and I'll feel stupid for myself because I liked him in the first place and I don't want it to be like that. I don't want to be rejected. And I don't want to feel sorry for myself. I'm not selfish, I couldn't ever break anyone up. And even if I did, the guilt would live with me forever, haunting me and whispering to me that I destroyed someone, that I was the one who crushed someone's happiness and I just won't. Ever. Be able to live with myself." Hot tears roll down my face, but I don't bother wiping them away. I stare at him defiantly, hands in fists by my side, my chest heaving. For once, Four is speechless. He stares at me, almost in awe. Our eyes lock together for what seems to forever. "Do you know what it's like to love someone, to love someone so much that you'd risk your own happiness just so that you won't end up hurting them? To not be able to live with yourself because you let someone else love the person you love?" I look at him one last time. And before I can choke out a sob, I stand up, knocking my chair down in the process. He reaches his hand out, as if to grab my arm. But I'm already out the door, letting the continuous waterfall of tears roll down my fall and shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"Tris!" I hear him yell behind me. I ignore him and keep running.

I don't look back.

**Yep, a cliffhanger :) sorry guys but finals are coming up soon and more tests too. Wont have as much time to update but hopefully I'll have a short chapter here and there. Then its SUMMER VACATION. Lots of time to update. **

**btw. Tris may or may not do something drastic :OOOO**

**but thats for me to know and you to read :3 *evil laughter***

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	9. Chapter 9

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately but im too busy, hw, tests, and piano. sorry :/ btw colorful language is used in this chapter.**

**Chapter Eight:**

The chasm calms me down when nothing else can. The water from the chasm sprays in my face as I sit down on the muddy ground, too tired to cry. I look down at my muddy dress, the one the color of his eyes. Tears well up in my eyes. I get up slowly, and walk along the railing. I think back to the time he dared me to hang from the railing, the time when he saved me from a near death experience.

The time when I found out he was with Lauren.

Now it doesn't matter.

I grab the railing tightly, staring at the chasm's icy depths. The waves crash fiercely against the cliff edge, spraying the rock wall with speckles of water. The spray from one particularly violent wave hits me in the face. But I don't feel the cold, I don't feel anything.

Slowly, one by one, I rip off the daisies from my dress and hold them out with my left hand. I crush them, closing my hand in a fist.

And then I let them fall into the chasm.

As I watch them fall, adrenaline courses through my veins. I slowly climb up the railing, perched at the very top with both arms outstretched. I take one, shallow breath and look down.

And then I jump.

The ice cold water hits me and I sink down into the depths. The last thought I think of is Four before I sink into unconsciousness.

I am floating, I feel carefree. I open my eyes and I'm in a field. Grass extends in all directions and a gentle breeze blows through my hair. A figure appears and I squint. My mother. She smiles at me, "Beatrice."

Suddenly I am a little kid again, standing quietly as my mother cuts my hair. Locks of gold spread across the floor and the front door slams. My father is home. My brother comes downstairs, totally immersed in a book that he's reading. Suddenly my mother is tugging on my hair. I cry out and she cries, "Tris! Wake up! Tris?!" Darkness fills my vision and I slowly drift back into unconsciousness.

Bright lights glare above me, hurting my eyes. I squint and Uriah's face swims into my vision. He frowns, a crease between his eyebrows.

"Oh thank god, thank god, thank god." He holds his face in his hands, then seems to think better of it and instead starts to yell.

"TRIS. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" I struggle to remember when suddenly, he steps into the room. Four. His eyes widened and he rushes towards me.

"You're alive!" he says almost desperately.

Everything rushes back to me almost at once. I sit up, noticing the white walls surrounding me.

I'm in a hospital.

"Stop." I snap. "Don't come near me." I get off the hospital bed and awkwardly stumble out. Both boys reach towards me but I fold in against myself and rush out of the room. I can hear Four and Uriah arguing as I walk out.

Christina finds me and tackles me into a hug.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" She screams. I scowl, knocking her arms off me. She tuts disapprovingly and follows me out the door.

"TRIS YOU FELL INTO THE CHASM."

"More like I jumped in myself..." I mumble. She glares at me, shaking my shoulders.

"Tris, this isn't funny. You could've DIED! What would _I_ have done if you died?" her voice cracks on the last part, and she gathers me up into a hug. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her back. For the longest time, we stand in the middle of the hallway, embracing each other.

"What happened?" she whispers.

"I can explain."

I whip my head around and there he is again.

"Great."

I get up and try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. I shake it off and he grabs my other arm in a tighter grip.

"What do you want?" I hiss quietly, hoping Christina wouldn't hear.

"To talk." His blue eyes search mine, never leaving my face. Christina's gaze never drops from the two of us, but I motion for her to walk away. She goes, but only reluctantly.

Four tugs my wrist, trying to pull me along. I glare at him and plant my feet on the ground. He rolls his eyes and scoops me up, tossing me over his back as if I weighed nothing. Shock registers on my face and then anger replaces it. I smack him repeatedly, hoping he will put me down.

Doors and hallways pass by as he saunters and walks to the Pit. He goes onto the path that leads to the rocks near the chasm. Hopping lightly across the rocks, he finds a place to sit and he puts me down. He stares critically at me.

"What?" I scowl.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now." He replies. I shake my head in exasperation.

"Get to the point _Four_."

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry for.."

"What are you doing?" Uriah interrupts his apology. Did he follow us?

"I was just trying to apologize." Four trails off, looking sorry.

Uriah snorts, "Yeah and make her commit suicide again." Four stands up, his hands curling into fists and Uriah steps forward, mirroring his movement. They stare levelly at each other for a moment before Uriah lets his fist fly against Four's jaw, leaving an angry red mark. Four steps back but regains his bearings and glares at Uriah. He tackles him, both of them almost falling into the waters below.

"STOP!" I shriek, desperately trying to pull both of them apart. Neither of them hear me and they roll around, punching and grabbing at each other.

"STOP IT! STOP!" My attempts to break them up are futile until Christina appears. She yanks both of them apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTH TRYING TO DO?!" She looks back and forth from me to Four to Uriah. The two of them glare at each other before Uriah starts to mumble something that I can't make out. Unfortunately, Four hears. I nearly cry out as Four punches Uriah in the face again, causing it to swell even more. In return, Uriah grabs Four by the chest and forces him down on the ground.

I can't stand this anymore.

"STOP!" I yell one last time.

**sorry guys but finals are coming up soon and more tests too. Wont have as much time to update but hopefully I'll have a short chapter here and there. Then its SUMMER VACATION. Lots of time to update.**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	10. Chapter 10

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-;**

**Chapter 9:**

I stare exasperatedly at the boys, who don't even notice my scream. Suddenly, I'm angry again, as angry as I was at the party. But this time, I'm too tired to scream at the two of them, too tired to try to make them listen, too tired of being tired.

I run away to the training room. It's the only place where I can forget. And that's all I need right now. Knives and targets surround me, tempting me to pick up a knife and throw it as hard as I can. I do, and it hits the target dead center and sticks there. Feeling satisfied, I repeatedly do this over and over until I'm too tired to continue.

After a while, I slump down against the wall and try not to think over tonights events. Closing my eyes, I sleep.

The sudden bang of the door startles me, instantly waking me up. I'm on full alert, the hairs of my arms raised and my hand closing around a nearby dagger until the initiates walk inside. I relax, until I notice that all of them are gaping at me. I scramble to stand up, walking quickly next to Christina. She's rubbing her knuckles, which are red with tiny blisters. For once, I notice the bruises along Four's face and quickly look back down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Wait.

Why do I feel guilty?

Before I can finish that thought, Eric materializes out of nowhere and begins talking to me.

He glares at me, "Stiff? Care to explain why you were sleeping on the floor?" He folds his hands as I look down and shake my head. "Get over here." I stare at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, get over here."

I walk to him.

"Stand at the target."

The others shoot me worried looks. I shrug and walk over to the target and look at Eric.

"Four. Get over here."

Four frowns. "What?" he says, bored.

"You're going to throw knives at her."

I gape at Eric and the rest of the room does as well.

"What?" Four stares.

"You heard me," Eric smirks.

Four steps up to the table and takes a knife, his eyes on mine. He turns and throws it. It flies with a whoosh and embeds itself an inch away from my cheek. The second one finds itself above my head. Four hesitates and aims again. He lets the knife fly and it nicks the upper tip of my ear. I gasp, the stinging doesn't hurt but it makes me angry. Angry at him.

"Enough." Eric sounds bored. "Next time, Stiff, I won't be so lenient."

I hurry into the spot next to Christina. She hands me a tissue for my ear. "Thanks," I mutter. She shakes her in reply.

"Now, initiates, after that fun little demonstration, you can guess what today's training consists of. Grab a knife and practice. NOW!" He barks.

I glare at the target in front of me and throw knives as hard as I can, pretending the target is Eric and Four. Eric paces behind the line of initiates and Four watches us from across the room. I can tell he's looking at me.

**sorry guys but finals are coming up soon and more tests too. Wont have as much time to update but hopefully I'll have a short chapter here and there. Then its SUMMER VACATION. Lots of time to update.**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	11. Chapter 11

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-;**

**Chapter 10:**

Lunchtime arrives and everyone files out the door. As I step out behind the last initiate, Four grabs my arm. I turn, too tired to bother to argue or run away. He drags me to an adjacent hallway.

"Tris, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I wouldn't have asked you if it upset you so much. I didn't know it was a touchy subject for you to talk about. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I just want to apologize. If it weren't for Uriah, I wouldn't be here, talking to you. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I hope you won't do anything rash again. Sorry Tris. " He looks down, looking ashamed and awkward. Now I feel bad for making him go through this. We stand there awkwardly, not saying anything.

Four coughs and turns around, his head lowered. He walks down the hall slowly. "Hey! Four." He stops and turns around, his eyes glimmering with hope. I run and and catch up to him. "I forgive you. It's ok, I know you didn't mean to hurt me in anyway." I offer him my most sincere smile. He smiles down at me and hugs me tightly, something that shocks me. I stiffen and relax, melting into his arms. "Don't you ever try to kill yourself again." I nod, breathing in his scent and close my eyes. I lean my head on his shoulder. We stand there for awhile, doing nothing but wrapped in each others arms.

Quick footsteps coming down the hallway come to a stop and we break apart. A hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. Lauren. **  
**

**Aww FourTris momento. yes, this was really short .-. but im working on the next chap.**

**two more days of school and then summer vacation. which means updating time :D**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	12. Chapter 12

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-;**

**Chapter 11:**

"Lauren..." Four breaks off, staring. He quickly stands up, taking a step towards her. She slowly backs away, shaking her head.

"Don't come near me." Pain flits across Four's face. I can see tears spilling down her face and can only imagine what she's feeling._ Welcome to my world,_ I think bitterly, and brush myself off as I get up. She seems to notice I'm still there, because her eyes dart towards me.

Her expression is a mix of shock and disgust as she holds me in her gaze, and suddenly, she turns around and starts to run. Her footsteps thud against the floorboards as Four looks back at me, his face conflicted. I suddenly feel numb as I look into his eyes, his pleading expression. I shake my head, telling him to go.

Go, I mouth.

Go after her.

Go after Lauren.

After he leaves, I walk slowly to the lunchroom.

Okay, he likes her. I can deal with that. Of course Lauren deserves Will, who knows how long they've been together? They've probably shared so many happy memories together...long before I've even been here.

I wipe my eyes before pushing open the lunchroom doors.

I see Christina waving me over at our table and I walk quickly towards her, trying to forget about Will and Lauren. Christina's flirting with Will and Uriah and Marlene is sitting across from me, talking. Zeke and Shauna are in the corner of the room getting a little _too cozy._

Lynn sets her tray down next to me."Those two." She shakes her head, looking in Zeke's and Shauna's direction. "GET A ROOM!" She shouts. A bunch of people turn around to stare and they break apart, Shauna glaring at her while Zeke looks abashed. I chuckle and pick at my food. The cafeteria is full of happy couples making eyes at each other. And then there's me and Lynn.

"Hey Lynn?" I ask tentatively. "Hmm?" she turns to me.

"Who do you likee?" I ask in a sing-song voice.

"Yea, Lynn, who do you like?" Uriah and Marlene join in our conversation. Lynn chokes on a bite of food. "No one." But her voice has gone oddly squeaky, and of course none of us are convinced by this. I roll my eyes, "Come on Lynn, we all know you're lying." Lynn reddens and she keeps quiet.

"Whoa, you couldn't possibly have a secret crush on Eric?" Uriah looks mock-horrified.

Lynn reaches across the table and punches him in the arm. "Ouch," he says, grinning.

A sudden creak startles me and I look up as footsteps come down the aisle between the tables. Four is whispering to Lauren, who looks calmer. They sit down at our table and he leaves to get them both food.

Lauren's cold eyes snap up to mine, and I can see hatred smoldering in their depths. I almost feel myself shrinking back, but I will myself not to and look her straight in the eyes, not wanting to be the first one who looks away. The corners of her mouth twitch before she looks up at Four, who's back and placing two trays on the table; one for himself, one for Lauren. Her expression softens as she looks up at him, although- at the same time- I can still see something cold in her gaze.

"Hey." He smiles at me. I nod, not smiling back. "I believe we should clear things up." He clears his throat and begins. "I was just comforting Tris after Eric's sadistic actions and you happened to walk in at the wrong timing. That's all." Lauren looks up at him, her eyes still holding a trace of untrust. She looks at him, looks him in the eye for a few seconds before her gaze softens into adoration and she throws her arms around him. He's surprised but wraps his arms around her as she buries her face into his shirt. I can hear her whispering something to him, but I'm too disgusted to notice what she says.

Lynn rolls her eyes and mutters, "Ew. PDA-much?." I smirk as she wrinkles her nose. "Bye, Tris." I wave as she picks up her tray and throws it out, leaving me alone with Four and Lauren.

Lunch ends and everyone gets up to leave. I walk down a random corridor, not caring where I'm going when suddenly a pair of hands grab my collar and push me against the wall. Lauren.

The back of my head aches from the collision with the wall and I wince as I look at her. Her eyes are cold and dangerous.

"I may have believed what Four said but I'm not stupid. I'll be watching you from now on." She lets go of my shirt and saunters back into the lunchroom, leaving me rubbing my head as I stare after her.

_I'll be watching you._

**summer vacation begins. which means updating time :D**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	13. Chapter 13

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-; i plan on writing as much as I can. working on chapter thirteen after this **

Chapter 12:

"Initiates, today we begin the second stage of your training." Four pauses. "Learning your fears." Next to me, Al swallows nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Christina grips Will's hand, who glances at her and smiles. _Is there something going on with them?_ Note to self: ask Christina later. I snap my head back to face the front, and a horde of teens come towards us. At the front leading them is her.

Lauren.

My hands curl into fists.

No one looks happy as one by one, an initiate goes into the room and doesn't come out. One by one until only Uriah and I are left. As Marlene disappears into the room, he gets up and sits next to me.

"Ready to find out your fears?" He grins and waggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes, "Not really." Lauren glares at me and smiles sarcastically. She gets up, flounces to the door and goes in. "Wow." Uriah looks at the door. "She's got it in for you."

_You don't know the half of it,_ I think grimly. "Well at least she'll be happy to learn my fears." He nods and gets up. "You know, Marlene's been gone for an awfully long time." He knocks and opens the door. His eyes widen and he takes a step back, tripping over me. I frown and get up. "What is it?" "No!" He lunges at me and misses. I roll my eyes. "Uriah calm down, nothing could be possible that..." My voice trails off. "Wrong." Lauren and Four are locked in a tight embrace. My throat tightens and my stomach hurts. I slam the door and slump down against the wall. "Hey," Uriah says, sitting next to me. "It's fine. Lauren is just.." I shake my head. He doesn't know what I feel. Uriah hugs me and I will myself not to cry.

"Um." Four stands there, his expression calm but his eyes troubled. We break apart. "Tris it's your turn." I get up and ignore him as I pass by.

Lauren glances up at me, a faint sneer on her lips. I look away as Four explains the procedure and injects me with the serum.

I stand in a field. Above me are black cross flying high. Looking around, there is nothing, until a sharp pain digs into my shoulder. I wince and twist my head to look. A crow fixes its beady eyes on me and squeezes its talons harder. I cry out, trying hard to calm my beating heart. I drop to the grass, the pain getting more intense. Soon I can't help it, I scream for help over and over until it's finally over.

Opening my eyes, Lauren and Four stare at me. I hop out of the chair, trying to find the exit. I open the door and stumble out. Uriah goes in, looking back at me with a worried expression. Four comes out and follows me. "Hey? You ok?" I nod, trying to steady myself. He leans against one side of the hall and I lean on the other. Being even in a cramped hallway with him makes me feel nervous. A few moments of awkward silence and then he goes back down the hall. I watch him go, and he doesn't look back. For some reason this crushes me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * The next few days are devoted to learning our fears. As I go into that dreaded room again, I sit tight and let Four inject the serum into my neck. Darkness overcomes me and then the _cafeteria?_ shows up. Across from me is Lauren and Four. This _cannot_ be happening to me. I get up and run out of the room, walking down an empty corridor. Déjà vu hits me. I know what's going to happen. Lauren's hand on the collar of my shirt, slamming against the wall. She hisses, "Don't even think about it. He's mine. Four's mine. If I catch you doing _anything_, your pretty little face may end up scarred. She produces a knife out of nowhere and I twist out of her grasp. She grabs me again and her eyes glint menacingly. I grab her knife from her and close my eyes and stab.

Suddenly I sit upright in the chair. Four frowns and glances at me. My cheeks redden and I scramble off the chair. "Tris! Wait." He catches up to me and says, "Did Lauren say something to you after lunch on the day we were throwing knives?" I shake my head. "Tris." He grabs my arm and spins me around. "What. Did. Lauren. Say?"

"Nothing!" I exclaim and try to get out of his grasp.

"Well then why is she popping up as one of your fears? As far as I know, no other initiate is afraid of her."

I press my lips tightly together, giving away nothing. He sighs. "Well if you're not going to tell me, I'll ask her myself."

"No."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

I look down. "I can't."

He makes an exasperated noise.

"She told me to stay away and that she'll be watching me." I mumble. I don't wait to see his reactions.

And for the second time that day, I run away from him.

**summer vacation begins. which means updating time :D**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	14. Chapter 14

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ IM A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-; **

**NINA WROTE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER. **

**YES I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS FOR AWHILE AND IM WORKING ON THREE OTHER STORIES (haven't uploaded)**

Chapter 13:

"Hey, got a minute?"  
I'm flopped down on my bed when Christina's head suddenly pops up from the doorway. I barely even look up, but I open one eyelid to show that I saw her.  
"Mmm..." I mumble and turn my body so that I'm facing her, although my eyes are once again closed.  
I hear three thumps and all of a sudden I shriek and the covers are yanked from my body, rolling me to the floor where I land with a thump.  
"Ow," I wince, rubbing my back. She's smiling so hard that it almost makes me smile too.  
Almost.  
"So...what's up?" I get up from the floor and start pulling up the sheets, while Christina stands across from me. "Well...you know how I've been hanging out with Will lately? I roll my eyes. "You guys have been together so much that it's almost like you're a couple," I grin and to my surprise, she doesn't smack me in the arm. Instead, she throws both arms around me and squeals. Imagine that, Christina squealing.  
"Don't tell me-"  
"YES! He asked me out yesterday and ohhh I think I'm in love, Tris!" Her eyes flutter and she grabs her heart, falling backwards onto my bed. When I don't laugh, she opens her eyes and sits up on the bed. Her expression is serious.  
"Tris, why are you crying?"  
"Huh?"  
I look up.  
"Tris, look at your hands."  
I look down. Tiny teardrops splatter onto my hands and I immediately wipe my eyes, causing tears to smear all over my face.  
"I'm fine; I'm alright" I smile weakly at her.  
"You don't have to smile if you don't want to."  
It's already too late; the waterworks keep spinning and spinning and in no time at all I'm a sticky mess of tears in Christina's arms.  
"Tris, what's wrong?" she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close enough so that she can feel my whole body shaking. "Are you PMS-ing?" I let out a shaky laugh.  
"I'm happy for you, I really, really am. But it's just that- when I look at you and Will everything is so perfect and now you guys are dating and-" my voice breaks off in a hiccup and I take a breath. " slowly in and out. "I don't even know why I'm upset," I laugh. "I haven't ever been in a relationship and now I'm crying over Four-"  
"But why is that bad?"  
"BECAUSE IT HURTS." I sit up straighter and look her directly in the eyes, tears overflowing my own. "It hurts so goddamn much Christina." My voice shakes. "More than you can ever imagine. Everytime I see him, my chest tightens and a monster inside of me is screaming 'I want him'. But you know what hurts even more? Seeing him with Laura. Knowing that I can't love him, that I don't have the right to love him."  
A long silence follows. When I'm finally done crying my heart out, Christina starts to speak.  
"This is the first time you've been in love, huh?" She stretches out her legs on the bed and lays down. "Tris, remember when I took you out to go shopping for dresses?."  
"More like you dragged me when I desperately begged you not to," I muster a weak smile. She also smiles.  
"I did it so you'd gain some confidence. Confidence to stand up to Laura and Four and tell him 'I love you', confidence to chase after who you love instead of sitting here with me to talk about it. I need you to be that girl, Tris. I need you to stand up for yourself and say 'Look, that is my man and you'd better believe it'. I need you to stop worrying about other's feelings and start thinking more about what you want." I know that I'm about to cry again but I choke it down and instead, I lay down next to her and close my eyes.  
"Look, this is my man and you'd better believe it," I whisper.  
"That's my girl."

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	15. Chapter 15

**Collaboration with my wonderful friend nina. Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ **

**YES I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS FOR AWHILE AND IM WORKING ON THREE OTHER STORIES (haven't uploaded)**

Chapter 14

FOUR PoV  
Somehow, that girl always manages to find a way to confuse me, jumble up all of my feelings into one hot messy stew. Of course it's too much to ask for everything to be simple with her, right? I've accepted that. But what did she mean when she was talking about Lauren?

I think back to Tris' fear simulation. Why was Lauren one of her fears? What happened between the two of them? Why is Tris so afraid?

I need answers.

I hurry down the hall towards the initiates' dorms, the dauntless born are located on the left, the others are to the right. I turn right, but no one's there. I go to the other initiates' dorm and poke my head into the the nearest room, finding Uriah entrapped in Lynn's headlock. He's wheezing for air by the time Lynn loosens her grip to wave at me.

"Hey Four," she grins.

"Have you seen Lauren?" Uriah points forward.

"Training room," he gasps, and starts rubbing his neck. "Did you have to squeeze so hard?"

"Oh come on, don't be such a pu-"

"Four, capture the flag in twenty." Eric appears at the doorway, his hand on the doorframe like he's just about to go. I nod and he continues down the hall.

"Did you guys hear? Get ready and meet at the railroad in five minutes."

"Got it," Lynn says.

"Man, you should never ever EVER steal a girl's dauntless cake," Uriah mumbles.

"Didja say something?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Hey, can I count on you two to spread the message to the other initiates?" I ask.

"You're the boss." Uriah salutes. "Man, you're really out of it, aren't you? Did something happen with Lauren?" He looks at me questioningly, even Lynn seems interested.

"It's nothing, or at least nothing you guys need to concern yourselves with. See you at the railroad."

"Bye Four."

Jogging to meet Eric and Lauren, I find everyone ready and waiting for the oncoming train. A faint light approaches us in the dim mist and everyone jumps onto a car with little difficulty. Sweeping my eyes around, I find myself sitting in a car with Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, and Tris. Christina and Will are huddled up together in a corner, whispering and smiling at each other. Obviously a couple. Marlene's resting her head against Uriah's shoulder, who doesn't seem to mind at all, and Tris is seated next to Uriah, looking like an uncomfortable third wheel. Didn't Uriah used to like Tris? Wait, why did I think of that?

I shake the thought away from my head and approach Tris, who barely even glances at me when I take a seat next to her.

"Can we talk?" I say in a low voice.

"Seems like we already are," she says.

"About Lauren...what did you mean when you said she told you to stay away?" I look at her profile, her eyes are dark, her face tense. A single strand of hair escapes from behind her ear and she suddenly raises her arms, tying back her hair into a bun. Seconds tick by.

. . .5 . . .6 . . .7 . . .8 . . .9 . . .

Finally, she turns to look at me and I'm startled by the intensity in her eyes. They aren't angry, nor are they sad, but neither are they calm. Instead, there's such a longing in her eyes, as if she's weighed down by some heavy anchor that needs to be lifted. And I'm willing to lift it. I can suddenly feel my heart thudding against my chest as I wait for her to speak.

"She told me to stay away from you," she says quietly. It's just enough for me to hear, but low enough so that I'm the only one that hears. "She told me that she'd always be watching." At this point, she props up her knees and wraps both arms around herself. She looks so small and I suddenly have the insane urge to pull her towards me so I can envelop her in my warmth. Why does she always look so sad? So lonely? In some ways, I guess the two of us aren't that different.

"But why? Why do you have to stay away from me? Did I do something? Did she? Please, Tris, tell me." I take one of her hands and she slowly lifts her head to face me again. This time, we're way too close. Less than a foot of space is between us and in those eight inches, all I can see is her.

"Because I like you," she whispers.

By the time we're supposed to jump off of the train, I'm numb all over. My feet seem to hit the sand regardless, but I can't feel anything. Nothing. A constant buzzing noise seems to follow me, wrap around my entire body into a butterfly cocoon and suddenly I'm breathless.

She likes me?

"Four!" I can hear Lauren's voice, but it sounds distant, unfamiliar to me. I stiffen as she comes over and wraps her arms around my waist. "Hey," she whispers. I break out of her embrace.

"What's wrong?" She frowns when I turn around to face her. "Four, what's wrong?"

"What's going on between you and Tris?"

"Tris? That little stiff? Who cares about her? Why do you want to know?" Her voice is accusational but I don't feel guilty, not one bit.

"Why did you threaten her?" I finally look into her eyes, and what I see isn't the desperate need that seems to live within Tris, what I see is anger. And fear. She even looks slightly murderous and I almost take a step back, but I go on. "You're one of her fears. What exactly did you do to her?" She snorts and puts one hand on her hip.

"So she told you?" Her eyes bore into mine and she smiles, but it isn't friendly.

"She told me enough."

"Four! Lauren! Get your asses over here, we're starting the game," Eric calls out.

"We'll talk about this later," I tell her, and jog to catch up with the others.

"Oh, you bet we will." And although I can't see her, for some reason I get the feeling that she's not talking about us.

Little did I know that she was staring at Tris.  
_

LAUREN PoV

Of course little Miss Tris would have to go on and blather to Four about our little chats. And she wonders why I hate her? I almost laugh out loud but that would risk my position behind the trees. I had already sent half of my team to hide the flag, the other half is following me. Oh, the new initiates are good. But not good enough, I can see Marlene struggling with the thorns of the bush she's hiding behind.

"Keep it together," I whisper to her, and she stops struggling. "Now." I run across flat ground, the others silently jogging behind me. I keep an iron grasp on my gun, not willing to let it accidently drop and reveal our position.

Suddenly, I hear thuds. I whip around and find that two of my team are already down. Silently cursing myself, I dive behind a bush and aim the gun at the opposing team. Regretfully, Tris isn't among them. Oh how I would love to find the little stiff and shoot her repeatedly. Hey, all's fair in love and war.

I hurry off in another direction, and the remnants of my team follow me. I spot the flag in a small clearing, but surprisingly, no one from the other team is guarding it. Where could they have gone? Uriah appears behind me but I usher him and the others to stay quiet. I hear a twig snap.

"CHARGE!" Uriah cries, and suddenly the air is filled with yells and the sound of paintballs finding their marks. Wait.

"OUR FLA-" I yell, but it's too late, I can already hear the sound of cheers from the dock. Everyone ceases gunfire and the cheers spread to the rest of the opposing team. Everyone else curses, we lost the game.

On the train ride back home, everyone's too glum and nobody says much. But all we hear is the constant chatter from the winning team. I glance around at my team.

"Alright. This was your first time, but it was also theirs," I point at the other car. "Next, time, we're definitely gonna win." Still nobody speaks, but they do look cheered up slightly. In the ongoing silence, I take the time to brood over Four and Tris. Why the hell would she tell him? Obviously so he could pity her, like she even deserves his pity. Ugh. Now I'm the bad guy.

Fine. If she wants me to be the bad guy, then I'll be the bad guy.

Reaching the Dauntless compound, I make sure I'm behind Tris when we jump off the train. In the darkness, no one can see anything clearly. So of course, no one watches as I grab her firmly by the crook of her arm.

No one sees as I pull her away from the others.

No one hears as I speak.

"Why don't we have a little chat, Miss Tris Prior?"

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	16. Chapter 16

** Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ **

**YES I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS FOR AWHILE AND IM WORKING ON THREE OTHER STORIES (haven't uploaded)**

Chapter 15:

TRIS POV

Lauren drags me down a dark hallway and pushes me through a door. She pulls a string hanging from above. The sudden light blinds me and I blink several times. She releases her hold on me for a second and I dash for the door. She lunges and reaches the door before me. It was worth a shot.

"Trying to escape now?" Lauren sneers.

"What do you want?" I huff, looking around for another way out. A table and a chair are set in the middle of the room. I spot a barred window set up high on the wall. I couldn't make it even if I jumped.

"Oh I'm sure you know what I want to talk about." Her cold eyes follow mine to the window. "I wouldn't try if I were you. I might just lock you here for awhile and then where would little Tris Prior end up?"

"Look if this is about Four, I haven't been anywhere near him. Any conversations we've had he's started. I've stayed away from him like you said." I back up and run around the table. Lauren advances forward.

"You're not doing a very good job at it. Why is he accusing me of doing something to you?" She lunges around the side of the table. I run the opposite direction and we end up switching sides.

"Has he? Maybe he assumed on his own. You aren't the nicest person." I pant heavily as she chases me around the table again.

"Then explain him trying to talk to you all the time? And that little hug I witnessed a few days ago? Quite the little seductress aren't you, Tris?" She feigns a lunge to the right. I stumble left only to have her run towards me. I shove the table at her and she rolls out of the way. It slams into the wall where the window is. Climbing onto the table, I take a running leap and jump for the bars of the window. Lauren snarls viciously as I try to pull myself up onto the small ledge. She grabs my leg and yas me back down. I land hard on my back on top of the table. Unfazed, I make a mad dash for the door. I turn the knob, unaware of Lauren reaching for the chair.

LAUREN POV

I bring the chair down on her shoulders with a heavy _thwack_. she crumples to the ground and I tie her up in the chair. I slump down onto the ground and re plan what I had in mind. A few minutes later she comes around.

FOUR POV

"Hey, have you seen Tris?" Christina nudges Will and Uriah as they walk to the dorms. My ears perk up.

"Nope, I thought she was with you." Will's eyebrows scrunch together.

"Haven't seen her since we jumped off the train." Uriah chimes in.

"Hey, now that I think of it, where's Lauren?" Marlene joins them. "She was supposed to meet me at the cafeteria ten minutes ago to go over strategies for facing my fears."

This sparks my interest. Tris has gone missing and Lauren as well. It couldn't be..

TRIS POV

I open my eyes and make an intelligent sound like, "Ughuh?"

"Shocker. Sleeping Beauty has come around, except your Prince Charming will never find you once I'm done with you." Lauren's cold voice reaches out. The events flash through my head. Lauren dragging me aside into this room, threatening me again, and knocking me out with a chair. I try to move, only to find that I'm tied to the chair. Dammit.

Lauren comes forward, leaning against the wall, nonchalantly twirling a pocketknife.

"Now, let me make this clear once more. _You,_ stay _away_ from _my_ boyfriend. Got it?"

"Not my fault he keeps coming back to me. You're the one doing something wrong if he's constantly whining about you." I spat.

Lauren's eyes glitter menacingly. She suddenly chuckles. "Oh dear, I was hoping you would cooperate but-" she shrugs, advancing slowly towards me.

FOUR POV

Racing to the spot where we jumped off the train, I can't find a trace of either of them. Cursing, I sprint off in the direction I assumed they had gone in. Nothing. I'm about to head back until I spy a tatter of clothing stuck on a bush. Tris. Grabbing it, I mutter. "Hang on Tris, I'm coming to find you."

**OKAY GUYS. THIS IS ALMOST FINISHED. I HAVE LIKE 4 OTHER STORIES IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON(NONE UPLOADED YET) BUT IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN REQUEST A STORY YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, ex. i have 2 mortal instruments, 1 infernal devices, and 1 percy jackson. if you think i should write a fanfic for another book series, just comment in a review or pm me and ill work on it :)**

**Enjoy ~**

**-Ali**


	17. Chapter 17

** Characters are Veronica Roth's but ideas are mine. Yea I know i havent been updating lately sorry guys :/ **

**YES I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING THIS FOR AWHILE AND IM WORKING ON THREE OTHER STORIES (haven't uploaded)**

Chapter 16:

FOUR POV

Sprinting down a random corridor, I find a dead end. Sighing, I turn around and smack into Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene.

"What are you doing here?" I scowl.

Christina rolls her eyes. "You think we were going to let you have all the fun? Plus Lauren is being a real bitch to Tris and no one can kidnap my friend and not expect me to do something."

Will cuts in, "I promised her I'd protect her."

"She helped me and I owe her this." Marlene stands up straighter.

"I'm here cause Marlene dragged me along." Uriah earns a smack on the head from Marlene. "Hey! I'm not good at this deep, mushy gushy stuff."

Shaking my head exasperatedly, I say, "Let's go and save the damsel in distress."

TRIS POV

Lauren edges closer and closer to me. I eye the knife in her hand, thinking back to that one day in training when we were throwing it. Was her aim that good? My train of thought is interrupted as I feel the stinging cold metal tip of the knife trace down one cheek, and stopping at my neck. Panic breaks out in cold sweat on my forehead and I tell myself to calm down. Taking deep breaths, I mentally say goodbye to family and to everyone I met during initiation. Lauren leans down and grins evilly. "Any last words? Perhaps a message you want me to pass along to a particular someone?" I ignore her jibe. She leans back, a bit disappointed. "Well then, no point for me to drag this out." Her knife comes up and just as she is about to plunge it downward, the door breaks open.

Standing in the doorway is Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, and Four. Uriah holds his shoulder and winces. "Dammit Marlene, I think just I broke something." I grin, typical Uriah. Christina smiles at me and looks like she's going to pull me into a hug, except Will's hand was holding her back. Marlene and Four stare at something behind me. The knife at my throat brings me back to reality.

"Lauren," Four's voice is soft but firm. "Put down the knife." I can picture her shaking her head.

"You don't understand." She says.

"Aren't you doing this out of jealousy?" He inches closer.

"Stop." She presses the blade closer to my neck.

"You don't understand. This was never about jealousy, never about us or you and her. This," her free hand gestures around us. "This, was all just a ruse, just a ploy to get you to come and allow him to finish his plan."

Wait.

Him?

Confusion mirrors on everyone's faces, as well as mine.

A new voice startles me.

"Well, isn't this a touching reunion."

Someone tall, hidden in the shadows steps out into the light. His face is shadowed, not giving away anything.

Lauren steps away from me, knife dropping on the floor. She takes a step close to the man and stands straighter. "I've done what you've asked me to do, now you need to hold up your part of the bargain."

"Oh my dear, you will get what you want. After I get what I want."

He turns his head up, his face stunning all of us.

Christina gasps.

Will and Uriah's jaws open and close.

Marlene stands, stunned.

I, am speechless.

But the reaction that shocks me the most?

Four swallows hard. "Hello, father."

Marcus Eaton smiles.

"Hello son."

**DUN DUN DUN. PLOT TWIST OUT OF NOWHERE :D PLEASE READ BELOW**

**I BET YOU ALL HATE ME FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE *tear tear* **

**but this is almost done, and i have more stories im working on. i just wanted to get your opinion, should i post my Mortal Instruments one, Infernal Devices one, or Percy Jackson one?**

**~RF7**


End file.
